


Pieces

by Minbaekhyun



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minbaekhyun/pseuds/Minbaekhyun
Summary: He’s there, he can see them, he can see him. Him.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first 2hyun and well, I'm sorry?  
> I'm new I don't even now how to Italic things so  
> I'm sorry.

He cries. He's not someone who cries easily, yet he can't help but cries. He knows he shouldn’t cry, _he_ would be mad if he cries, _he_ would be sad if he cries, _he_ would cry too if he cries.  
  
But he can’t help it. He just can’t help it.  
  
The last time he saw this room, it was so full with happiness. Red, green, ribbons, balloons, Christmas tree, presents, bells. Smiles, laughters, loves, romances.   
  
Now he could only see the remnants of those all. Broken pieces (of hearts. Loves. Promises. Futures.) scattered all over the room.   
  
He’s there, he can see them, he can see  _him. Him._  
  
His Jonghyun.  
  
He really hates how _he_ looks. _He_ ’s not the usual Jonghyun that he knows, that he loves, that he misses. _He_ ’s not the Jonghyun who hugged him when he had a nightmare, the Jonghyun who soothed him when he cries, the Jonghyun who smiled knowingly at his antics, the Jonghyun who whispered sweet nothings on his ears every night before sleep, the Jonghyun who looks at him like he’s the most beautiful  _(“you’re so beautiful, Minhyunnie”),_ the most precious things in this world.  
  
_He_ ’s not the usual Jonghyun. He broke  _him._  
  
Jonghyun, his Jonghyun, his Onibugi, slumped to the carpet, doesn’t even care to reach the sofa that was merely a step in front of him. Doesn’t even care to take off his shoes, doesn’t even care to brush off the snow on his shoulders, doesn’t even flinch from all the stares of his bandmates.

Jonghyun, his Jonghyun, is crying so hard, punching the floor, growling, shouting.

 

He brokes _him._

 

A necklace with a couple of rings dangled from _his_ neck. One ring is perfectly shining. One is red with blood.

 

Jonghyun cries and cries, broken beyond repair.

  
But no matter how hard his Jonghyun cries, it wouldn’t match with how loud he cries, how loud his howl. He knows by heart that his Jonghyun would forever broken, would forever missing half of his heart, would forever living in agony.   
  
_(“You know you’re the only one for me, right Minhyunnie?”)_  
  
He fell to the carpet, in front of his Jonghyun, his broken Jonghyun, hands trying to reach, to touch, to feel. But he can’t. He doesn’t belong to this world anymore. He’s the one who makes his Jonghyun like this, he’s the one who left, he’s the one breaking their promises of forever.  
  
Everything had been so perfect, but one unstoppable storm called fate didn’t let them to be.  
  
_“Minhyun ah, would you marry me?”_


End file.
